Apocalypse Nightmare
by KottonKandyZombie
Summary: This day started no different then any other, It wasn't until the evening falls when things started feeling weird. I'm starting to feel like the world around me is closing in.


This day started no different then any other. It wasn't until the evening falls when things started feeling. People start acting different it seemed like many are deserting the town. For this community it's weird most of these families have at least two generation here. I'm watching them wandering around us, as we waiting in the vehicle. These people no longer look like the towns people and their neighbors, they look like dirty mindless scavenging weirdos. It's strange how these people are bundled in what looks like ragged mountainous gear and camping packs.

I'm starting to feel like the world around me is closing in. "Dude let's fucking go, I hate having these fucks walking around so slow gathering all around, scavenging for dumb shit. Don't you see the problem with this. Let's just go home, baby." I said pleading to my guy in the drivers sit while we are waiting for my brother. My buddy in the passenger seat, Pax. She mocks my anxiety as my brother comes outta the house. "Trina shut the fuck up, you're stupid." " Seriously Kyle get in the fucking truck this shits creepy as fuck, look at these people they're even registering that we're here". My voice is now slightly enraged and scared.

"Steven control you're bitch before I smack her" Kyle said as he leans down to the drivers side window. Steven got out of the truck, stood in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Baby girl, calm down. It's going to be ok. We will be home soon, I promise. Do you need something to help you, I can get you some smokes, if you want me to"? His voice seemed genuine. I can't help but to say no. I don't need anything but to be home, I'm sorry but these people, this whole situation has got me nervous as hell". By that time Pax jumped out of the car. "Hey bitches, I need smokes even if she don't. So lets get this shit on the road". Pax sounding so demanding. I laughed so hard, but by this time my brother was actually finished packing his supplies. We all got in, as we was backing up outta the driveway. Bam! Steven's slamming on the breaks because one on those grungy scavenging fucks stepped right behind us.

"Jesus! Babe, watch they fuck out. Ha! Wait! Look bitches they don't even see us. I told you bitches. With laughter at the end. They all turned their head and steered at him as he walked slowly on by. "Trina, I don't see nothing wrong with him besides the fact that he's an old ass man." Pax says in her sincerest voice. "Ha, dumbass he's probably homeless and you being so mean by staying shit like that." My brother has never had anything nice to say to me nor has he ever agreed with me so I figured his answer. My heart sank a little bit when Steven agreed with Pax but he also called me crazy and paranoid. That pissed me off his such a fucking jerk sometimes don't call me crazy! When there's some fucked up going on. I listen to my MP3 cause no one believes me anyways.

We are almost to the gas station when we see the most bazaar thing, a little yellow short bus with sirens on it and speeding. We seen it crash into the side of the garage at the end of a hill. The first thing I seen was the glass shattering as the front end of the bus was destroyed on spot to the metal garage. "Holy shit" my brother yelled. "Let's check it out " Pax popped in "yeah go for it. I'm getting smokes I'm not a big fan of seeing some dead bodies". Thinking about what the fuck happened I went with Pax. I could already see the blood from the corpses dangling out of the windows. Pax and I raced back to the boys after we got smokes and liquor. We still had a block or two when I noticed more of those people were coming out of their homes, I then started to ran.

When we arrived back I ran into Steven's arms as we watched the ambulance had taking the bodies away. "How many were there? Pax asked Kyle. "dude there was only two but both of them was headless like a motherfucker. Their bodies so abused looking with cigarette burns and bite marks. "Now can we go the fuck home" I say more and more pissed. This shits getting creepier when one of the EMTS licks the blood from his hand. "I'm going to have to agree with Trina on this one. If you two coming to our place then we leaving now". Steven said as he was looking down at her. "Fucking pussies" Kyle directed my way. "Whatever Kyle, you know they're right lets get home and get drunk" Pax says while showing Kyle and Steven the Crown Royal and Coke.

Let's go then girls and boys. When we final get home I went and turn on the news upstairs in my bedroom. As I listen to these strange claims of the end of the world and there's be reports from all over the world about the dead walking again. My first reaction was ZOMBIES. ha what a fool I was to think that this was even true for a minute since we all seen those two dead bodies earlier. So I decided to jump in the shower and get drunk later. I need to be a squeaky clean for the end of the world, I'm getting me some good dick tonight. I popped in the shower with the water on full blasted, it was to loud to here the door open. "Holy fuck you was right something is wrong ...Zombies...zombies...ZOMBIES...Either way everything's going to be ok once I join you, baby." I jumped" Don't scare me like that dickface, I never said zombies but did you hear about the end of the world,?" I said the last part with some giggles. We showered then went back to drinking since the world we still be here tomorrow...we hope at least.


End file.
